warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:40kfan
About the note you left on my Dajakk page...sorry but IDK you'd have to ask someone with a loyalist chapter or some guard regiments. Most of my creations make enemies with over half the people they are in contact with. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 03:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't seriously take offense to anything...but some jokes are lost on me when I'm just reading em. SryPlaguenumber3 (talk) 03:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, feel free to add a quote about them. Sorry for the late reply, but you posted that at 3am for me xD "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 16:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just knowing they Exist and that they have operations running is a lot.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering, do you have Dawn Of War: Soulstorm on Steam by any chance? "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude; I like your Chapter, the Marines Baleful, and I would like to ally my Dragon Brothers with them: they are fighting together on Landes Prime, and they both consider the Brotherhood of the Dajakk a threat; the Dragon Brothers have fought the Dajakk before, and would be quite happy to share information on them. Jochannon (talk) 21:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you actually think about my pages. Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I was praying for this question one day,Ok Orkz are a very, very, VERY easy faction to work out. Now heres the basics, where dose your Klan/Tribe come from? And by that i mean, were they a break away from any of the major Klans (Goffs, Bad Moonz, Snake Bitez, Evil Sunz, or Death Skullz) or did they just develop from feral Orks on some godforsaken rock? Also Kultur, yes their Orks and they love to fight and blow stuff up but how do they do it and do they have an special traditons or innitation cerimonies? (Snake Bitez make their Boyz get bitten by venomous snakes and suck the venom out, and Goffs settle internal disputes via headbutting contests) Next, prefered weapons and gear, now with most Orks and blunt object or dakka will do but some can be picky like my Blackteef, and prefer certain weapons. (Bad Moonz like shootaz but also have a soft spot for plasma dakka as their Warboss shows, and Goffs, being the most manly greenskins, prefer good ol fashioned choppaz. Numbers is sorta a non issue, the fact that they are a band of Orks already says they are a force with enough numbers to tackle most seiges and invasions and come out on top, but if you wanna specify that they have a large following or, if you wanna get interesting, have few in number go right ahead. Also if your gonna have Orkz ya gotta have an emblem or totem of some sort, a symbol, practially any tribes got one because Orkz love to show off how awsome their tribe is from the other trillion+ gitz out there. Thems are the basics, if you need anything else dont hesitate to ask!T42 (talk) 23:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Response to what you said on my profile. Yeah SM cannon and lore is annoying and the way you have to know foundings, also I don't understand the year system. And I am a IG person and as always and im gonna keep saying it. The way the IG just throw them selves well their regiments at an enemy until it stops to be threat. Also I would like to know about any future projects of yours to see if I could help :) Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah well a chaos cult or legion is needed for what I'm planning so I need some force that likes praying on the Merilian sector and IG of that sector which is all my guard and my SM chapter Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess you can add the fodder though i wanted to do that, but eh im on the fence about it also would you kindly make it a page as well? I want lotz a content for this if you dont mind.T42 (talk) 20:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi i'm new to wiki, and hope that it doesn't irriate you I left a message here. I don't know how to send private messages, and making a blog didnt seem fit. I was looking of some fan made chapters, I happened to click on yours 1st. Nicely done, btw I can tell your still editing it. Under allies and enemies you actually had feel free to put yours here. Meaning, someones chapters. I'm not sure if I want our chapters to be enemies. But i'm looking to add some dept to our chapter ( still being made ) and wondering if we could have some kinda conflict. Or something that would be intersting. idk, just figured I would ask. Have begun telling much about ours yet, their loyality space marines, Hive Hunters I am 99% sure will be the name. Let me know, thanks.Im1azy (talk) 08:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC)im1azy 40k, Oburos, FUCKING PERFECT. You now have free reign with any other speices ideas, just remeber the theme of "created by psychic vampires", its a privlige to work with you, well blow the Commune out of the water yet!T42 (talk) 01:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) alright 40k if you wanna jump ship on the dominion fine, ive already shuttled it and all related pages to a sandbox of mine so if your up for deletion just give the word.22:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC)T42 (talk) Kill-Team Theron Also on the subject of Kill-Team Theron I had an idea for Calos "Bruiser" Tytherion's weapons lodout, just and idea ya see, Grenaide Launcher. Its in the SM aresenel and its a fairly versitle weapon, I think that paired with a Rocket Launcher or melee weapon would give the Kill Team more deversity in their weapons. Oi 40k, just so you know, the Kill-Teams drop pod should go horribly off course. I think it'll be a running gag for the seires, wacha think?T42 (talk) 02:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC) You can add your insane guy to the Zerex Brothers Commisar Wadders (talk) 10:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Key 40k may do some work on the Kill-Team story tommrow. Please dont add any more than you already have I will finish the dogone chapter as soon as i am able im on a bit of a lockdown. Also Power Weapons cant get bloody, their feilds evaporate any fluids they touch dont worry i ironed it out! Thanks for understanding in advance!T42 (talk) 05:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey 40k so just asking what kind of lighting claws dose Specter have? HH model with each finger as a blade or the Loyalist model with wolverine style blades?T42 (talk) 04:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey 40k its T, I finished Chapter Five, sorry, but you'll have more to do beleive me, even if we are near the end. Also noted you made a new chapter, care to have me put le awsome picture of SM color scheme in the Infobox? Chats not working for me so Talk Page would be best.T42 (talk) 04:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Skull Hunters in story is a-ok. Hi 40kfan, its Jabjab101. Just letting you know, just in case you didn't get the reply on the Skull Hunters talk page, that I'd be mor e than happy with the Skull Hunters appearing and being utilized in your story. All that I ask is you stick to their general lore (see enemies as more like game to be hunted, etc), and its an all clear with me! Also, if you could post the link to the finished story to my talk page, so I can marvel at it, that would be great. Thanks! Jabjab101 (talk) 12:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Glad you were able to figure it out on your own. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. :P -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 16:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey 40k fan, so first of all, what the hell was with that mass blocking of useres a while back?! Also Sons of Amko...ho...ley...shit how did you make that armor and can you help me with some uniqe looks for my chapters? Ive got one comming up that use the jet fighter smile on their helmets. Star Slayers. Its gonna be baws. Oh and kill team zetas first mission, rather than have ANYTHING to do with the xellok because their red taped, we gonna kidnap ourselves a uniqe Tyranid Prime, the Onslaught. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hive_Fleet_Pishacha[[User:T42|T42]] (talk) 16:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Also in your upcomming story First Blood, can I be allowed to shoehorn a character into the plotline ifn its ok, http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Devout_Vanguards#The_Crusader . Id like a dues ex machina if its alright, mabey in a role kinda like a one man Legion of the Damned. Just an idea. Thanks for the advice, mostly my plan, but i was hoping to use a lot of wolf lore and iconography, add some interesting force weapons, already am ironing out the homeworld, recruitment and some traditions. IIm also worried cuz in the blood angel lore it is said that all sucssessors along with them have the sanguinary guard and there are no canon documented exeptions. anything else you think of would be appreciated. Igor94wow (talk) 21:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok 40k great Equalizers symbol, if you can get it on the shoulder of the Space Marine on the Equalizers page that'd be sweet! I greatly appreciate what your doing!--T42 (talk) 22:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You-Glorious-Bastard. That Equalizer pic is the bomb i mean the BOMB. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity. Also when you do get around to the Indomiteable Golem i was thinking the chapter badge should be a blue mointain instead, like a simple decal. As for the Matadors i permit you to use your imagination, thank you again.T42 (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You have my undying thanks! Oh now umm for the Devout Vanguard could you add some battle damage? Scars, talley marks, ect ONE MUST BE ON THE EYE. Oh and their symbol is a hammer with a skull at its center. I deeply apperciate this. Oh and just a little side note i noticed the edges get kinda blurry but its totally ok if you cant avoid it. Thank you so much i promise ill make the Archfeinds less stormtroopy from now on in the colab. ;J T42 (talk) 23:01, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Well tell you what, you think of a plot for an Operation and we'll write it up.T42 (talk) 22:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, so i was wondering if you could do the chapter badge for the Iron Avengers i havent a clue what is appropriate though, mabey crossed bolters or a mortar shell. Also, thought i LOVE the current Thunder Lance badge i realized an actual lance might be more fitting, if you would make one with a black lance as the badge ill choose the best one. Sorry for the extra work. Thanks in advance!T42 (talk) 15:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) The new symbol is amazing, you think you can get it on their shoulders? Thanks again you are spot on with this stuff!T42 (talk) 22:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah do like the new template Commisar Wadders (talk) 07:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I like the plot! Mabey we could add chaos Gene-Stealers or something of that ilk. And as for the team being seperaited, GENIOUS, well split them into buddy teams, Nerus and Specter, Takashi and Calos, Sakael and Edge, Gridar and Kris. Also can we intoduce some of Jordens retinue in the openeing scene? We should also name the Black Ship the crew regularly travel on.T42 (talk) 20:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) YOU, CHAT, NOW!T42 (talk) 00:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC)(plz) *T42 (talk) 02:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC)40k *finish the battle *plz do not kill the Termie *we have precious few Alpha Legionaries *im thinking at the max 4 *all termies *the rest are cultists *i might have to go soon but ill be here *long as posible *also *Specters wound only damaged the armor *but the shells caught the plate with enough force to knock him down *tis an Autocannon after all Ok so for the Colab, at the current scene i think it would be best for Theron to make a tactical retreat into the other passage way that ISNT swarming with cultitst and Stealers.T42 (talk) 15:23, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok im going to set the tone for the CSM in chapter three, unless you want to make them from scratch yourself. I was thinking the Scorcerer could heal his wound via majikz like a baws. But thats up to you.T42 (talk) 21:10, February 10, 2014 (UTC) #kony2014 Hey buddy, bout the Lords Exemplar pic, its not quite what i had in mind, first of all I should have mentioned ive done away with teh crossed swords, and i was thinking of a skull without the lower jaw but the skull you have now is fine. The biggest issue is that the laurals are much too small, id like them to take up a bit more space, like the laurles on an SM's helmet. I appericate your paticents with me, and on a side note, you can do Chapter Four of Operation Corpse Song if you like.T42 (talk) 00:33, February 18, 2014 (UTC) CHAT?!T42 (talk) 23:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) PHENOMINAL WORK ON THE CHAPTER YOU gET CHAOS MARINES SO PERFECTLY!!!!- T42 I love the Brutalizers symbol if you could slap that onto their shoulder id be extatic!T42 (talk) 19:05, February 21, 2014 (UTC) 40kfan you never ceace to amaze, I ask you to just put the symbol on the shoulder and you go so far to not only do the checker pattern but even add battle damage. Now I'd hate to ask anything else of you but the freind I made the Devout Vanguards for won't stop bothering me about the Battle Damage, if you could could you make it slightly more realistic lookin? Like some scars and pits, getting rid of the hugass chunks missing and a scar over the eye. Look Im sorry but im gonna keep getting flak till it happens, I understand you work damn hard to gimme this shit for nuthen so feel free to put it low on your priority list.T42 (talk) 21:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Crusaider Marines Soooo That gonna be the basis for a new chapter? Because thats by far some of your best work. Iv actually been wondering if i could steal that tiger pattern in the near future.T42 (talk) 22:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Also thought i should shift the Storm Draugar from being enemies of the Nevermourn to allies, as I realized the Draugar are supposed to be more freindly with outcast SM, mabey we could chalk up the first time to Heshgars less than amicable personality and make their second encounter an alliance against all odds, mabey a Black Templar Crusade or something, and from then on the two work together. Just a thought.T42 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) That was my thoughts exactly, you see Heshgar plays the roll of brash young commander in the Storm Draugars hiarcarchy, Malak is a bit more tempered and Ingar would quickly talk both into an alliance, as the Draugar have precious few allies if you havent noticed! Im thinking something to do with both Warbands being pushed into a corner and allying out of necssity, then it became more periminant. Im not saying their bros because, lets face it, that never happens in Chaos regardless of your god/gods but im thinking a lucrative alliance.T42 (talk) 01:25, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey you'll probably know me from my Star Reapers taking a piss on your Black Thorns, just going to say that thier page is actually really good, characters, culture and background are impressive. The main reason I got my guys to insult it was partially because i didn't really think they would get along and partially because i wanted some rocky relations with some other Chapters. So just to be clear, love your work, no hard feelings and the Star Reapers will come in the night to murder you Lord ReaperLordReaper (talk) 07:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I got blocked but no biggie, im currently writing on Op Copse Song, wondering when you're gonna finish the chapter you started. 21:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Need you to make a page for me, computer is being dumb. Ok I'm gonna make a Traitor Titan Legion, known as Legio Destructor, just make the page and mabey add some templates, I'll get to content later. Btw this is T42. 21:57, March 3, 2014 (UTC) So i might be banned for a little while, thus Im giving you free reign on all running colabs and the right to edit my work within reason (ie dont delete anything or render a page unrecognizeable) Ill probably be on Tranquility Lane, the links on my profile. ;) Im sure this will all blow over but this is just a percaution.- T42 very good, one thing about the Colonel though...i wanted his fate to be worse than death, he's a brain damaged husk of a man, incapable of even preforming in the guard. the rest of it was near perfect. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Well the good news is that as much as we know about the Great Crusade, there's also a lot we don't know, so there's a lot of room. Let me know and I'll tell you whether it'll fly. No worries. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:57, May 4, 2014 (UTC) All good. Let me know when you get it started. It sounds interesting. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Now sorry if I come across rude I've had a long day 1) read the war in heaven while most of its battles are a mystery or being "graced" by wardian retcons it contains the entire foundation of every necron no questions asked. 2) go to the wiki necrons page. Their technology actually is understandable its just advanced by even star-trek standards. 3) there are now major necron characters and a phaeron is always to some extent to be considered amongst them as he and the lords are the dynasty...that said you never fist-bumped the Silent-King. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Void Sirens Marines Yep, I use phoroshop elements. But mostly I'm just cut and pasting from other pictures... :p Using the BandCS CSM maker as a template. I'm happy you like them ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 08:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) The emperor's Children are the single most melodramatic Astarties in the universe :p and the Space Sharks are VERY scary... But it's also just for mood. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not Supah, but to make a sandbox make an article named User:40kfan/Sandbox, and post your content in there. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 16:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC) You just make a page and lable it such. In your case the title of thepage would be User:40kfan/Sandbox. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) thx for the art, do you think you could expand on it now? make the triangle thicker, metallic golden, and aslo look like it was made out of metal? thx for the art cant wait for your reply. -Sahron Can I ask why your comment about me on your profile is crossed out and at the end it goes extremely large sigh? Commisar Wadders (talk) 06:49, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I'll remove the quote. I'm really sorry. I'm really not making a good impression of myself am I? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:17, May 26, 2014 (UTC) hey thx for the 2.0 triangle! I'll contact you if I need anything else. -Sahron Hey man, It's Jabjab101. Been a bit, hasn't it? Hopefully you're doing well. Just letting you know that I really enjoy your short story. Dont feel like it's meaningless completeing it. I understand as a writer how suddenly bored or tired one can get with writing something, but I also know that having a single person say they like your writing can get you to working like a electrified monkey at a typewriter! So I'd thought I'd let you know that you are a good writer. And also, put everything you got, finished or not, on Fanfiction.com. Biggest open-writing fan-fiction site in the internet, with guarrenteed responses to your stories. Do it. I did. It was awesome. Anyway, I'll see ya around. Jabjab101 (talk) 15:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC) whenever you want it too. You could have the section after the second Zoragons if you like. Dog of war is writing it now, and once he's done it can be your turn. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to point out that Blight wouldn't know about the pheromones. She doesn't talk about them, and there is nothing particular about her scent that would bring them to mind. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the symbol Clockwork Tactics (talk) 22:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The Pantheon get the first section for part three. Only one more needs to be done for section 2, so start writing, if you like AmyTheStray (talk) 22:04, June 29, 2014 (UTC) The Crimson Blades fleet is in orbit aswell. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:48, July 2, 2014 (UTC) After the next one. Me and Commisar are writting a section of dialog, but after that it's the Pantheons turn AmyTheStray (talk) 00:29, July 4, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the ruins of Accensa story thing Commisar Wadders (talk) 21:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) There's been a change of plan with the RP. Due to Supah returning from his vacation and little done to RP in the meantime, with much discussion and deliberation, the last part is being disregarded and rewritten. Hopefully this will mean the RP will be active soon and the plot able to move forward. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 22:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Your turn for the RP now. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:04, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I'm not really sure what to say. I get this a lot, and really I just don't get it. Half of guys 'wow, your a girl! That's awsome! Horray!' and then the other half basicaly say 'boo fake gamer girl, get out of here!'. But honesly, I would rather neither happened. Yes, I'm a girl. No, I don't want special treatment from gamer guys becasue of it. And how exacly do you define a 'lady'? Don't say Ghost isn't a lady just becasue she isn't exacly like a women from victorian times. I don't think any of us are. Yes, I'm polite and mannered, but that doesn't make me any more of a ladt than any other women. I could go on, but I won't. I'm not being rude, and I know you meanrt well. But I just wanted to say. AmyTheStray (talk) 05:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) You know, I'm just going to shut up. 40kfan (talk) 19:25, July 27, 2014 (UTC) thumb|Here is the picture 40k 40k, just outta interest, have you finished your part of chasing Shadows or is there still more to come from your end? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:20, August 18, 2014 (UTC) So the collab is a story? Orkmarine 01:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain/Marine design request Hey 40kfan, I noticed that you do requests for custom space marine designs, so i was wondering could you take the lackluster design I have for the Feudal Vindicators and make it something a touch more creative? Using the basic outline I have for the marine currently? I'm trying to redo the page as it is my first and thus is rather boring, dull and uninspired. CaptainCain (talk) 02:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) When are we gonna see your next post on the RP? Only some of the other writers are growing restless. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 22:39, September 12, 2014 (UTC) http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140913190458/others/images/1/19/Bruh.png I'll do it. Bruh. -- ''Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:07, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's fine; write it whenever you fee like writing it. I just want to see the story progress. Cheers, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:15, September 13, 2014 (UTC) xD You have my thanks. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Starting up a Praxian warband and noticed quite a few spelling issues on their page, so I fixed a few without realizing I wasn't supposed to edit it without permission. Sorry about that! Was wondering if I could continue my bug hunt in it though, clean it up a bit? Protocol-117 (talk) 21:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC)Protocol-117 so should/could i list the black thorns as a ally to the cohort? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:53, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Now the grand outstanding question.what series of conflicts should the black thorns have participated in to have grabbed the attention of the cohort? The xohort is like most admech, conservative and basing their actions off of calculations. Plus pricks on top of that. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Works well. But i was thinking of a series of battles that would really gove the two groups an real chance to impress one another Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) answer. Im tired of these one-then-best-bud the sight has a couple too many of. I figure a alliance that gradually progrsses and develops would be more interesting and feel more natural. After all admech are not blockhead SM (like a couple chapters i could name) who become BFFs over a petty skirmish. (Though Steve miner insists otherwise with his page that still isn't deleted or taken any measured to fix -_-) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:40, November 14, 2014 (UTC) hey 40kfan do you want to do a colab on my Deathwatch fanfic Operation Forgebreaker? TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Im thinking, a military campaign of little renowned against a small chaos empire, that had possible dark Mechanicus forces Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:51, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo 40k, Cal and I have come to the realization that our RP of Chasing Shadows has sorta fallen apart because of a lack of communication between everyone involved. Because of this, I have suggested we all use Dog's blog (found here) to communicate better and hopefully progress the project further without having to wait for months on end. Cheers, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 03:22, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey man so made the Unbidden and I was wondering if you could work your magic on the image I made in B&C. thumb All I really want is this snake symbol on the other shoulderpad, and mabye some battle damage short of that nothing else thanks in advance.T42 (talk) 08:50, December 13, 2014 (UTC) The character's name is Gwenhwyfar Pergethian. Apologies for not having set up a page for her just yet, I have been rather busy as of recent but hopefully that should clear up soon and I will be able to get her established for the Dark Covenant as well as make a page for her cult. Lucario of the Gods (talk 07:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) thumb Hey 40kfan, I was looking around your "Dark Covenant" page, and thought it would be pretty cool if your faction and my Sons of Cerberus could interact in some way. I don't think my warband would fit with yours, as we only worship Slaanesh, but it would be cool if we interacted in some way, like us stumbling upon your forces pillaging an imperial world. Here is a link if you want to check them out: Here Quynine (talk) 01:48, December 16, 2014 (UTC) sure you can have the Blades of Dorn also do want to do collab with you and a few others on a event i want to work on called the Titan Wars which involves a few space marine chapters,imperial guard regiments and the Inqisition it will also involve a few Chaos warbands,Chaos Deamons,Orks and Dark Eldar. All right, sounds good. I'm looking forward to it. Quynine (talk) 18:06, December 21, 2014 (UTC) hey umm i haven't got a response from you. did you get my anwser that you can have The Blades of Dorn? TheSpawn117 (talk) 05:18, December 31, 2014 (UTC) hey about the colab, T said he'd be out for a while. so do you want to finish his part and we can press on with it until he gets back? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 06:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) that was part of my insane ramblings from the other night...trying to decide which of us should, i think you'd probably be better suited for the sake of the flow of the writing. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archfiends Le page is in danger of being deleted.T42 (talk) 02:41, January 28, 2015 (UTC) You woudln't want to place your Praedonus Reach in our Fanon map? I'd be delighted if so. --Remos talk 17:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) go to the map from the link (on the left), then press "draw a marker" from the low-right corner, and press it at the point you think the Reach is located. Then it lets you give some description and to link the pin to some article. It's that easy. If you need further help with the Maps system, we have Maps help page for that. Thank you and you're welcome. --Remos talk 07:35, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Come back to le chat or I will die of bordem and write more qoutes on stuff you have done!T42 (talk) 01:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Le chat yes?T42 (talk) 01:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Lets try that again shall we? My comp was being buggyT42 (talk) 03:37, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm just not all that sure why the Night Lords would be there in the first place. They aren't exactly the epitome of diplomacy; and I doubt Curze would care about how long its taking to take control of Gulan. I'm not all sure what you could do. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 22:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat is working now come and love us 40kT42 (talk) 03:07, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Le chat?T42 (talk) 03:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm free tonight if yer gonnna get on the chat, I'd love to start working.T42 (talk) 02:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) COME BAAAK PLZT42 (talk) 03:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Return to chat plzT42 (talk) 01:25, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Yo I'm in chat if your interested.T42 (talk) 22:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I figure just post whatchu got and if you wanna do the whole first chapter thats totally your prerogative. You sound like you wanna get some serious writing in so its fine.T42 (talk) 20:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) You up for chat? T42 (talk) 03:59, May 20, 2015 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Vampires Well no not actual vampires persay but they still suck blood and shapeshift and what not. Only difference is that their more vulnerable to bolter shells than sunlight it seems.T42 (talk) 23:45, May 20, 2015 (UTC) A very crafty thought indeed 40k. Pertaining to Squad Claudiclos, while I may have a full squad now, I was meaning to petition you for ideas for specific Youngbloods if you feel like it.T42 (talk) 06:29, May 23, 2015 (UTC) That'd be delightful 40K, what did you have in mind exactly?Eye of Anutk (talk) 21:58, May 27, 2015 (UTC) That sounds fine to me, any specific way you want to do this? Eye of Anutk (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2015 (UTC) while i don't want to neccessarily contribute to making this (i find that leaving the work to a small dedicated group is more likely to get resoults) i would like to suggest including some of the factions i've got planned (and one written) for the imperial territories for the Sea of Fallen Stars. Jovia, and the Torchworlds, or the Rogue Traders of the Trader's Belt. they could all provide a good starting point to bring the SM into the local space and to provide much needed supplies and forces to make this conflict whatever large epic SM seem to always want and deserve. PM me if you agree or want to ask anything Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 05:22, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi 40K, I was wondering if you ever planned on restarting the Dark Covenant. I want to take Alasdair and his Warband to new places, places that might require me to remove them from the Covenant. Eye of Anutk (talk) 00:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) 40k, I just started a trial of Adobe Illustrator and was wondering if you could walk me through on how to create Space Marine armor and banners. Eye of Anutk (talk) 00:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat if ya can, I have things to speak of.T42 (talk) 17:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) COME BAAACK IM SORRYT42 (talk) 21:00, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo I'm awake in chat.T42 (talk) 01:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Question Marines Baleful thumb|250px|Marines Baleful SB. thumb|Marines Baleful Mk VII Armour. Ofc, quite the shite storm that blog made. Glad you're back. I'm currently embroiled with several large projects but I'd be happy to at least get the Lions at the River fucking off the ground. Meet me in chat asap.T42 (talk) 19:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Please allow Admins to remove Quality Issue Templates --Imposter101 (talk) 07:52, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Not half bad 40k. Big ol emblazoned E seems to work for me, though I was thinking some kind of Aquilla as a secondary symbol or perhaps some mark of Ultramar pride in addition you know? Something that says "We are Sons of Guilliman"T42 (talk) 04:11, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey so brown dropped me a talk bit, no big drama but apperently I may have been hasty when I told you to fluff it up like there is no tommorw. If it looks like Brown had a hand in the writing, see if you cant get a yay or nay on his behalf before you fluff it. Generally speaking its my show to run, but courtisy to the man who has been putting alot of heart and soul into this project as well is required. He DID say the edits were good though, so keep it up.T42 (talk) 06:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Mancuso- good stuff, think the Battlefleets could use a bit more too- possibly the Golden Cordon worlds as well. T didn't tell me about you helping us out- my question to him was asked without me knowing what was going on. welcome aboard. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) any chance you could fluff up Battlefleet Kyberia/Exile a little bit? feels a little weak to me... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:10, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, thats coolio, whatever happens.T42 (talk) 00:36, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Since you have a stake in Exile, feel free to edit any of my IG in the area as necessary- but please ask me before you do anything really big... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC) spoke to T and King- they all like the Tales from... idea. You want in I don't think they'd mind. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Can you do me a favor and write up one of my Youngbloods? Colonel Oksen Krikorian. I'll ask the same for my Ragged Angels- mostly Bistera Aster and any of the first founding members you feel like. Thanks. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:53, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Not super sure if we need a whole page now, but if you could fluff the stuff Brown already has on it as it was your idea. Thanks alot 40k!T42 (talk) 22:41, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I'd love to 40k, just drop me a talk next time your on and we can PM and get this rock rolling again.T42 (talk) 02:17, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Greetings. The article you wrote titled "The Divine Madness" says that I must have explicit permission from the author to edit something. Do I have permission to add an ally? A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 01:29, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Black Thorns Artwork Black Thorns SP.jpg|Black Thorns Chapter icon - updated Black Thorns Astartes.png|Black Thorns Astartes - updated Emperor's Sentinels Artwork Emp's Sentinels_Icon.png|Emperor's Sentinels Chapter iconography - updted Emp's Sentinels SP.jpg|Emperor's Sentinels shoulder pauldron Emp's Sentinels Astartes.png|Emperor's Sentinels Astartes - updated Revealers SP.jpg|Revealers Shoulder Pauldron - updated Revealers Astartes.png|Revealers Astartes - updated Hola You probably will never get this or care, but I figure it'd be interesting to talk to you again after so long. Hit me up on discord or something somtime.T42 (talk) 02:55, May 21, 2018 (UTC) about your articles Hello there. I don't know id you ever see this post but I really wanted to write it anyway. It has been good 4 years since you left and now ad an old returned user mentioned your article I came to think if I should just get rid of them. After all, you did not want to participate this site in any way. I'll remove those articles by the end of June if you don't answer anything. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 12:53, June 8, 2019 (UTC)